3-Demethylthiocolchicine (NSC 361792) and N-carbethoxydeacetycolchicine (NSC 355637) showed broad spectrum antitumor activity. 2,3-Didemethylcolchicine showed potent anti-inflammatory properties. None of the compounds so far tested inhibited murine amyloid migration better than colchicine. Colchinoids with unsaturated side chains and with deuterium in the side chain were prepared. A series of racemic compounds prepared earlier by others by total synthesis were obtained from (-)-colchicine. Optical resolution of (plus or minus)-deacetylcolchine and (plus or minus)-deacetylcolchicine was achieved. Treatment of thiocolchicine with Raney-Ni in hydrogen atmosphere afforded directly 10-demethoxytetrahydrocolchicine, oxidized by DDQ into 10-demethoxycolchicine = colchicide.